<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh to be in love at 6 pm by bean_juice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695147">Oh to be in love at 6 pm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice'>bean_juice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>head empty, just kageyama [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Possibly OOC, Slice of Life, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, They’re just soft bois, i think i made sakusa too soft-, i’ll add more when i remember tags, man idk, sakusa is in loveeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean_juice/pseuds/bean_juice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oomi-san, this is it. I’m going to die.”</p><p>”Tobio-kun, you’re not going to die.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>head empty, just kageyama [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh to be in love at 6 pm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bruh drop your ‘eating/almost eating random ass animals’ in the comments so we can all be worried about our household</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa rested his head on his palm, arm propped up on the marble counter. Kageyama sat in front of him, sipping milk with a straw. The dying sunlight peeked through the large windows of the kitchen, covered by the bright lights of the kitchen. </p><p>Sakusa felt his lips twitch up at the small scrunch in Kageyama’s nose. He was content just watching his boyfriend do his regular routine in his house. It felt right to see a second toothbrush in the bathroom, to wake up curled around a smaller body, to see his lover in his clothes. It was like something clicked into place and now Sakusa felt like everything was right in the world.</p><p>Of course, Kageyama immediately made a startled noise and lurched backwards, falling out of the stool.</p><p>Sakusa stood up quickly, “Shit, Tobio-kun, are you okay?”</p><p>Kageyama flailed his hands at the innocent looking cup, still partly filled with milk. “Fuckin- spider??”</p><p>Sakusa froze, a <em>what</em>? </p><p>”There’s a spider in my cup and I almost drank it, oh my god.” Kageyama whispered and stood up, carefully pouring the cup down the drain.</p><p>Sakusa tugged Kageyama to the couch sitting down. The setter scowled lightly at the couch before settling down onto Sakusa’s lap. He leaned his head back and let Kageyama murmur words against his throat. </p><p>“Oomi-san, this is it. I’m going to die.”</p><p>Sakusa rolled his eyes, ”Tobio-kun, you’re not going to die.”</p><p>”Yes, but I’m probably gonna throw up soon. My throat feels like it’s closing up.” Kageyama whined and Sakusa could feel the smaller’s lips pull into a pout. </p><p>”Get off my lap if you’re going to throw up.”</p><p>”But you’re warm.”</p><p>”Too bad I don’t want to be thrown up on.”</p><p>”Mmmmmm,” Kageyama slowly moved his face onto Sakusa’s shoulder. “I trusted you and your house.”</p><p>”This is your house too, Tobio-kun.” Sakusa reminded, carefully wrapping his arms around Kageyama.</p><p>”Oh yeah, I moved in a week ago.” Kageyama mumbled. “I wouldn’t have if I knew a spider would be in the milk.”</p><p>”Tobio-kun, I would never willingly have a spider in my house. Especially in the milk.”</p><p>”Mkay, Oomi-san. If you say so.”</p><p>”Why are you so dramatic today.”</p><p>”I’ve been hanging out with Atsumu-san and Oikawa-san too much.” Kageyama huffed out, faux annoyance tinting his voice.</p><p>“Figured.” Sakusa sighed, gathering Kageyama in his arms to lie them both down on the couch. He propped his head against the cushioned armrests, Kageyama’s lips pressed against his exposed collarbone.</p><p>Kageyama was a warm, familiar weight against his chest and he placed his face into the ravenette’s hair, the scent of his shampoo filling his lungs. Sakusa honestly never thought he would find someone he wouldn’t mind spending his life with but here he was, 2 years in love.</p><p>Ew, he was mushy.</p><p>“Okay, nap time, Oomi-san.”</p><p>Sakusa snorted, “Not now, it’s six pm.”</p><p>”Then really long nap time.”</p><p>”Tobio-kun, I am not sleeping for 13 hours.”</p><p>”You should. You wake up feeling like you’re in another century.”</p><p>”...No. Besides I have to clean for spiders and you can watch me while drinking from a <em>clean</em> glass.”</p><p>Kageyama let out a long-suffering sigh before sitting up from his comfortable position. He stared down at Sakusa for a moment and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to his lips, then moving off to the kitchen. Sakusa shook his head and followed his lover.</p><p>It was six in the evening, his boyfriend was going to drink milk, and Sakusa Kiyoomi was in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes this is about me almost drinking a fucking spider in my strawberry milk what about it </p><p>also my mom told me “extra protein” when i told her about the spider and i almost started crying i don’t want the extra protein???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>